


I'm alone, him and me

by lesbianjackrackham



Series: Many trains and many miles [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjackrackham/pseuds/lesbianjackrackham
Summary: “Officer Eiffel,” he asks, raising his eyebrows, “are you trying to ask me if you’re gay?”[post series. finale spoilers]





	I'm alone, him and me

Eiffel’s hovering outsider his room and Jacobi ignores him because… well, he doesn’t have a good reason, but he wants to see how long Eiffel will wait there.

He got his own room back on the Urania. Pryce doesn’t sleep, so Minkowski and Lovelace are sharing Kepler’s old room while Eiffel took Maxwell’s, and it hadn’t been their rooms in a while but it still feels like an intrusion, like maybe at some point Alana is going to barge in and demand her space back.

(He knows she’s not, but he’s never going to stop waiting for it to happen.)

Anyway. Eiffel lasts nearly ten minutes, fidgeting outside his door, before Jacobi yells, “What?”

Eiffel comes in and shuts the door behind him. From where he’s looped himself around the bed straps, half-reading a book he found in Kepler’s stuff, Jacobi raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re gay,” says Eiffel, and it’s not a question but he still sounds confused about it.

“Yep.” He draws out the word and turns the page.

“Do you—” Eiffel scrunches up his face. “Am— goddamn it.”

“Wow, I’ve never never heard you struggle for words before.” Which isn’t exactly fair, because the man is missing more than half of his brain, but he’d been given strict instructions from Minkowski to treat Eiffel “normally” so sarcasm is what they get.

“I have a kid,” says Eiffel.

“Also true.”

“So I must have— or at least, I did, but—“ Jacobi follows the train of thought and starts to laugh. Eiffel groans.

“Officer Eiffel,” he asks, raising his eyebrows, “are you trying to ask me if you’re gay?”

“I don’t— or at least partially? I don’t know these things. I don’t know how to know these things. Because I got my mind zapped and I live on a spaceship.”

“You don’t live on a spaceship, you lived on a space station. And what— do you think I would just know that? Like some magical gay power?”

“Isabel said you—“

“Oh, she’s one to talk,” Jacobi mutters.

Eiffel doesn’t say anything else, so Jacobi turns back to his book even though he’s already forgotten what it’s about. Something with old British ships.

“So, you,” Eiffel says, clearing his throat.

“I don’t have magical gay powers. The only person who knows your Kinsey number is you.”

“What’s a—“

“Never mind. Why is this so important anyway?”

“You remember the whole brain zapping, right? I don’t know anything about myself. I learned I like coffee but I don’t like freeze dried eggs, and everyone keeps telling me I like movies and stuff but I also don’t want to disappoint them if I don’t.” Eiffel’s raised his voice a little hysterically, and Jacobi’s glad he closed the door because he can’t deal with Minkowski’s ‘guilty Eiffel face’ right now, and it’s weirdly endearing to watch someone throw a fit in zero-g, when all the hand waving sends you floating across the room. “I just— I want to know something. For sure.” And then Eiffel’s looking at him with his sad cow eyes, and Jacobi makes a decision.

He pushes away from the bed towards the wall that Eiffel managed to fling himself against and grabs the railing next to him.

“I need you to remember that I’m not a great person, okay?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Also, Minkowski has to blame Lovelace for this because she sent you and your gay panic here.”

“What?”

Jacobi kisses him. Well, he tries to kiss him, but Eiffel wasn’t holding onto anything so at the first press of lips he starts to drift away, squeaking out another “what?” as Jacobi grabs him by the jumpsuit and pulls him back in.

It’s not a bad kiss, once he’s not the only one doing all the work. Eiffel gets with the picture quickly, gets his hands in Jacobi’s hair and tugs them closer, slips his tongue past Jacobi’s lips. Distantly, the thought _this is his first kiss_ passes through his mind but then Eiffel is nipping at his lips and he’s distracted enough not to care.

He moves his arm around to Eiffel’s back, careful not to let him float away, and then slides his hand lower to grab at Eiffel’s ass. Eiffel groans into his mouth and tugs harder on Jacobi’s hair.

When he pulls away Eiffel is flushed and panting, his pupils blown wide and dark.

“Did you figure it out?”

“Hm?”

“If you like guys?”

“Oh,” says Eiffel, licking his lips, “uh. Not yet?” Jacobi laughs and leans back in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr. find me there @lesbianjackrackham


End file.
